Smoking pipes typically include a bowl that is connected to a mouthpiece via a conduit. The bowl holds loose tobacco, that when lit by fire, can be made to smoke by drawing air through the mouthpiece. As the fire consumes the tobacco, a combination of tobacco and ashes remain in the bowl. Eventually, the fire consumes the tobacco and only ashes are left in the bowl. However, smokers often only consume a portion of the tobacco leaving a situation wherein the bowl must be emptied or capped off in some fashion.
Some smoking pipes do indeed provide a cover for the bowl, allowing the smoker to resume smoking at his/her desire without the necessity of having to carry a pouch full of tobacco to refill the bowl. Thus, a cover allows the smoker to engage in multiple smoking sessions without reloading the bowl, and, without losing tobacco and/or ashes from the bowl. The cover allows the smoker to transport the pipe, however, this is not done with great ease or comfort as most pipes are too large and bulky to fit within a shirt or pants pocket.
As such, there is a need for a compact pipe that may be capped and easily carried within a smoker's pocket. Since the pipe will be carried in a pocket, it is important that the cap not be easily removed by a mere jarring to the pocket.